Take Me Out to the Ball Game
by jessicajason
Summary: Fraser invites Thatcher to participate in a charity softball game in an effort to spend time with her outside of work. Rated T just to be on the safe side. First fic ever, please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first ever attempt at writing fan fic, as opposed to reading it. This is a work in progress, but I'll try to update it as often as I can. This may turn out to be a Ben/Meg fic, as I love them together, but I hope that doesn't deter haters of "The Dragon Lady" from giving this little story a try. Thank you kindly!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters, Alliance Atlantis does. I'm only borrowing them for a little while. There's no point suing me, as I don't own anything worth taking anyway.

**Take Me Out to the Ball Game**

As usual, Constable Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police strode confidently through the 27th Precinct o the Chicago PD, once his shift at the Canadian Consulate was over. He would never openly complain about any duty, but he found sentry duty to be extremely tedious. Standing still for hours on end didn't exactly stimulate one's mind. He really enjoyed the usefulness he felt in helping his friend Detective Ray Vecchio with his work, even if it was only typing reports or straightening files.

As usual, he exchanges pleasantries with the people he knew; he was pleased and proud to have made so many friends in his short time in Chicago. Back home in the Yukon, his only companion had been Diefenbaker, a deaf half-wolf, whom Benton considered more a partner than a pet. At this moment, Dief was sniffing around Elaine's desk, since the Civilian Aide was usually good for a snack or two.

On this particular afternoon, Fraser found Ray on the phone at his desk, sounding rather desperate.

"What! How could you do this to me? How could you let this happen, Janet? I was counting on you! pause Yeah, I know, it's not your fault. These things happen when you're on the job. At least now you can add assaulting a police officer to the list of charges. pause I was looking forward to it, too. I'm sorry I got upset. You'll be hard to replace. Take care of that foot, you hear? Catch you later, 'K?"

Benton sat next to Ray's desk and twirled his Stetson in his hands as Ray finished his conversation and hung up. "Good afternoon, Ray. Is there a problem?"

"Hey, Benny," Ray replied with a weary smile. "Yeah, I got a problem. My problem is that I need a new pitcher."

Benton rubbed his left eyebrow with his left thumb, as was his habit when he was confused. "I'm sorry, Ray?"

Ray explained, "Every year, we play a softball game against the Fire Department for charity. Guess who got suckered into organizing this year's team?"

"I assume that would be you, Ray."

"That's right, me. Anyway, the rules say we have to have at least two women in starting positions. So I had Sergeant Janet Dickson from over at the 12th Precinct all set to be our starting pitcher, right? And what should happen but a perp drops a stolen TV set right on her foot! Right as she's trying to arrest him. Now her foot is broken, and I need another woman to replace her."

"Is Sergeant Dickson going to be all right?" Benton asked with concern.

"What? Oh, yeah, she'll have to ride a desk for a while, but she'll be fine," Ray answered distractedly, "but that doesn't solve my problem."

"What about Elaine, or Francesca?" the Mountie asked while tugging on his left earlobe in another habitual gesture.

"Elaine is already playing third base," Ray answered, "and Frannie couldn't play even if she wanted to. The rules say anyone who plays has to be in law enforcement. 'Sides, she'd rather watch the game and flirt with all the hot firemen."

A blush crept across Fraser's face, but it quickly passed. "Well, I'm sure you'll find somebody, Ray. Not to worry."

"Yeah, thanks, Benny," Ray gave a small smile. "How about we forget about it for now. How about we do some actual police work for a while?"

"An excellent idea, Ray," said, Ben, as he stood and carefully placed his Stetson on his head. As he walked toward the door, he looked around for his lupine companion. "Dief, if you're quite finished with your doughnut," he said with an exasperated sigh, "we're leaving now. Come along."

The pair, or trio, if you counted the wolf, spent a fun-filled (yeah, right) afternoon of interviewing witnesses, following up leads, and catching up on paperwork (Ray was so grateful that Benny was such a good typist, it almost made up for the whole tasting stuff off the ground thing). Shortly after five o'clock, Ray was driving Benny back to his apartment. He still couldn't believe the Mountie actually chose to live in such a bad neighborhood, but he kept his mouth shut.

After driving in companionable silence for a while, Benny spoke up. "Ray, I've been thinking about your problem regarding the softball team."

"Oh, yeah? What about it?"

"Well, does the female player you require have to necessarily be an employee of the Chicago Police Department, or is it allowable to have someone from another law enforcement agency who has worked with the police?" An idea had begun to form in his head, but he needed to be sure it wouldn't violate any rules.

Ray cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "No, that should be okay. Why? You're not planning on dressing up in drag again, are you? 'Cause that was just wrong."

Benny sighed in exasperation and fiddled with the Stetson in his lap. "Really, Ray, I only did that to help you, and we closed the case, didn't we?"

Ray pulled over in front of Benny's building. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just giving you a hard time." Ray grinned. "You got someone in mind?"

"Possibly, Ray," the Mountie answered with an enigmatic smile. "Thank you for the ride home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ray bade his partner farewell as Benny let Diefenbaker out of the classic Buick Riviera, then drove away, wondering what Benny was planning.

Thanks for reading, now if you'd be so kind as to leave a review, that would really make me feel good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally, chapter 2! Many thanks to those who have read and reviewed. Your kind words have meant so much to me, and have really encouraged me. This chapter was so much harder to write than Chapter 1. It went through some major revisions. You should see my notebook! But it's worth it, I think. I'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Due South, or any of its characters. This is just for fun. I sure wouldn't mind having a Fraser to call my own, though! **

Chapter 2

Ray pulled into his driveway and stopped the car. This was his favorite part of the day: after the stress of work but before the chaos waiting inside the Vecchio household. It was just him and his beloved classic 1971 Buick Riviera. Once he left this small sanctuary and went into the house, he'd be met by the sounds of his boisterous Italian family. No doubt his sisters Frannie and Maria would be yelling at one other, Maria's kids would be running everywhere while her husband Tony only turned up the TV to hear it above the racket. All the while his mother would be hard at work in the kitchen making enough food to feed an army. Ray wouldn't trade any of them for anything (well, maybe Tony), but a man needed a little peace once in a while.

So he sat in his car, enjoying the quiet as much as the feel of the leather interior. His mind wandered back to his conversation with Benny about the softball game. Who could Benny possibly have in mind? The man really didn't know that many women, despite the fact that they practically threw themselves at him. Then it hit him like a blast of Arctic wind. A woman, in law enforcement, who did not work for the Chicago PD. It could only be The Dragon Lady.

Ray's jaw dropped. Thatcher? Really? Would she even want to play? He wondered what Benny was trying to accomplish. She really didn't seem like the sports type, to him anyway. He knew Benny had a thing for his superior officer, as much as he tried to deny it, but he could not figure out what the Mountie was thinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fraser, at that moment, was thinking about dinner. He stared bleakly into his sparsely stocked refrigerator.

"Well, Dief, we have leftover stew or eggs. What are you in the mood for?" Dief lay down on the floor and gave a short growl. "It's your own fault. I've told you repeatedly that all that junk food you eat will make you sick."

At the wolf's pathetic whimper, Fraser continued, "Fine then. I'll just fix myself an omelet and you can just lie there and suffer." Dief gave another growl.

"Don't take that tone with me," Fraser answered sternly as he turned back to the fridge to pull out the necessary ingredients for his omelet.

A few minutes later, Fraser was sitting at his small table, eating his dinner. The omelet reminded him of the time when Inspector Thatcher had come over and he had prepared one for her. Not that he needed an excuse to think about her, he thought ruefully.

Lately he had found himself thinking about her more and more, and not always in a professional light. He could no longer deny that he had feeling for her. Couldn't deny it to himself, anyway. He dared not talk to Ray about it, as Ray would tease him unmercifully.

He hoped he could get Thatcher (or Meg, as he liked to think of her) to agree to participate in the softball game, for her sake as well as his own. She seemed especially tense lately, getting angry with the entire Consulate staff for no apparent reason. He himself had been on sentry duty for seven of the past ten days. He didn't know what she did on her off-duty time for relaxation, but he remembered her telling him about her impressive stint as a pitcher; perhaps it would help her unwind to get back onto the mound. If he asked Ray if he could play as well, it would be a perfect opportunity to spend time with her without the restrictions placed on him by duty or rank.

All he had to do now, he thought as he cleaned up the dinner dishes, was figure out how to ask her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at attention in front of her desk the next morning, he was no closer to figuring out how to bring up the game. The two of them were discussing the schedule for the day. Luckily, the Inspector did not put Fraser on sentry duty today, so he felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe he would be able to ask her about the game after all, without her rejecting the idea outright.

He stealthily shifted his gaze from a spot above Meg's head to glance at her while she was going over today's appointments. Whether she knew it or not, she was beguiling him by wearing a conservative red suit. A strand of her chocolate brown hair was tucked discreetly behind her ear, and Fraser could just make out the indentation her glasses had made on the sides of her nose.

When the meeting was at its conclusion, and they had finished discussing everything that they had needed to, the Inspector looked up at him.

"That will be all, Constable," she stated simply, then turned back to her computer. "You're dismissed."

She was surprised, to say the least, when Fraser, rather than move toward the door, simply stood rooted to his spot. The only sign she had that he had even heard her was that instead of standing at attention, as he had been previously, he had relaxed his stance and was tugging at his left ear nervously.

"Fraser?" she asked with some confusion. "Was there something else?"

Fraser tugged even harder on his poor ear and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He seemed to be having trouble keeping eye contact with her.

'What is wrong with this man?' Meg wondered to herself, not for the first time. Ever since she'd been transferred to Chicago, he had seem bent on making her job as difficult as possible. Sure, he didn't do it on purpose, but still, he was almost impossible to figure out sometimes.

"No, Sir--I mean, yes, actually. There was something I wanted to ask-" he finally managed.

"Well, Fraser, what is it?" she replied with growing impatience.

"Actually, Sir, I…er, that is, I was wondering…if you're available…if you might be interested-" he stammered. He very seldom stammered, but honestly, this is what she reduced him to, a quivering schoolboy.

"Interested in what?" She asked with arms folded in a gesture of irritation.

"Well, Sir, Detective Vecchio is organizing a softball team, and is in need of a pitcher, as the one he had previously was injured in an unfortunate incident involving a television set, and the rules of the event require that each team have at least two female players, and I remembered you telling me about your stint as a pitcher, and your Earned Run Average, which was very impressive, by the way, and I thought you might be interested in participating. I'm sure you'd be great, and it is for charity and-" Fraser started, unaware that he was rambling.

Luckily, before he could talk himself blue in the face, Meg interrupted him. "Fraser. Fraser, slow down. If you keep talking like that, you'll turn blue in the face. Let me see if I've got this straight," she started, getting up and walking around her desk, then supporting herself on it. "You want me to play softball?" She didn't know what she had been expecting him to ask, but it certainly was not this.

"Yes, Sir, if you're interested," Fraser responded, more relaxed now. "It's a charity event held every year between the police department and the fire department. Like I said before, Ray needs a pitcher, and naturally I thought of you."

She put a fist under her chin in thought. "And Detective Vecchio is okay with it? I mean, I know he doesn't exactly like me; I know about his little 'nickname' for me."

Fraser winced at this. He'd chided Ray several times regarding his apparent dislike for Meg, and had asked him repeatedly to stop calling her the Dragon Lady. He wished that the two most important people in the world to him could get along better. "I'm truly sorry about that, Sir-" he started, but she cut him off by raising a hand.

"Don't bother, Fraser. It's not your fault. Anyway, getting back to the matter at hand. I'm flattered that you thought of me for this, but it's been a long time since I've thrown a ball. I'm not sure the team, especially Vecchio, would want me."

Rather than become disheartened, Fraser decided to try to reassure her. "Sir, I'm certain that once you get back on the mound, it will all come back to you, and you'll be great. As for Ray, perhaps your participation in this event will show him another side to your personality, and it will help to build your relationship with him." 'And with me as well,' he added silently.

Meg gave a small wistful smile as she thought about what Fraser had said, inadvertently making his heart flutter a little bit.

"Actually, it would be nice to get back on the mound again. All right Fraser, if I can fit it into my schedule, I'll join your softball team. Let me know the particulars later, understood?"

Fraser was beaming. "Yes, Sir. Understood, Sir. Thank you. You'll have a great time, I promise." He had to fight the urge to pull her into an embrace right then and there.

His enthusiasm was contagious, and Meg was smiling as well when she dismissed him again and watched him practically dance out of her office. He really was a hard man to understand sometimes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading, and for your patience! Reviews are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all for your patience with me in updating my little story. Life is crazy right now, between working full time, going to school, and being a single mom while my husband is off being an Army of One. I honestly don't know when I'll get to update again. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to ArcticWolf1, as a special thank you for adding this story to his (or her) favorites. Thank you very kindly! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.

The usual disclaimers apply. I own neither these characters, nor the Toronto Blue Jays.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3

The following Saturday found Ben and Meg riding in a taxi on their way to the municipal sports complex, where the police department team was scheduled for their first and only practice. The two rode in a silence that while not exactly companionable, was not uncomfortable either.

Meg was dressed comfortably in relaxed jeans and a softball shirt that was white with black sleeves. In her lap the carried an old worn black baseball cap and an obviously well cared-for softball glove. Her sneakers, Fraser could not help but notice, looked like they'd never been worn. She'd obviously just bought them. Her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail on the back of her head; the only word Fraser could think of for it was adorable, though he'd never say so out loud.

For his part, Ben wore a white Henley with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, his favorite jeans, and the same sneakers he'd been forced to wear when his beloved boots had been lost in a rather dodgy part of town. He was absently twirling his Stetson between his fingers.

Meg watched him playing with the ever-present hat for a minute, then spoke up. "Fraser, is that the only hat you own?"

He immediately stopped his action and set the Stetson in his lap gently. "Yes, ma'am, it is. Why?"

Meg looked incredulous. "Were you planning on playing softball in that?"

Ben tugged his earlobe in confusion. "Well, yes. Is something wrong?"

Rather than answer, Meg tapped the taxi driver on the shoulder. "I need you to take us to the nearest sporting goods store immediately, please." As the driver turned the cab to comply with this request, she turned to Fraser. "We're buying you a baseball cap. The Stetson is a fine hat, Fraser, but it's completely inappropriate for playing sports in."

Ben was taken aback by this. She wanted to take his hat away? It was so much a part of him. She must have sensed his disappointment. "Don't worry, Fraser," she soothed, patting his knee as though he were a child, "we'll see if we can get a baseball cap with a maple leaf on it. Or, at the very least, at Toronto Blue Jay.™"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, at the practice field, Ray was trying to get the team organized. Luckily he'd had plenty of volunteers show up to be on the team; although that may have been at least partially due to Lt. Welsh and a few other precinct lieutenants offering incentives to encourage a spirit of volunteerism. '_Never doubt the allure to an overworked cop of an extra day off_,' Ray thought with a grin.

Several people from his own precinct had shown up, he noticed with satisfaction. Elaine, of course, was already signed up to play third base, and Lt. Welsh offered to be the team's manager. The Duck Boys, Detectives Jack Huey and Thomas Dewey had, with uncharacteristic graciousness, offered to play wherever they were needed. Ray himself planned to play second base.

"Hey! People! Eyes on me!" he called to the group. Finally the chatter died down long enough for him to continue. "First, I'd like to thank you all for coming out here today. We're gonna have fun, and hopefully beat those firemen once and for all!"

The police officers cheered, and Ray continued, "If you're already signed up for a position, you'll go out to that position in just a second. If you're not sure where you'll play, come talk to Welsh and we'll see where we can put you. Everybody ready?"

Detective Dewey spoke up. "Hey, Ray? Don't you think we need a name? I mean, the firemen are probably gonna have a cool name for their team. We should have one too."

There was a smattering of agreement among his teammates. "Well, what do you suggest, Dewey?" Ray teased, "The Mighty Ducks?"

"What about Chicago's Finest?" suggested Elaine. "After all, that is what we are, isn't it?

"Yeah!" everyone cheered with great pride.

"All right, Elaine. Anyone got a problem with that?" asked Lt. Welsh, practically daring someone to disagree. He had no cause for concern, however. "Good. Then it's settled. Come on, Chicago's Finest, let's hit the field!"

Those whose positions were secured found their spots while the rest stayed in the dugout. They would try out for the open slots. As of now, Chicago's Finest had Ray at second, Elaine at third, a desk sergeant from the 12th at shortstop, and a file clerk from the 27th in centerfield. They still needed at least one pitcher, a catcher, a first baseman, and two more outfielders, plus back-up players for pinch hitting or in case of injury.

Ray had just started playing catch with Elaine when a yellow taxi pulled into the parking lot behind the bleachers. From it emerged Benny, looking rather silly in a brand new Toronto Blue Jays cap, grasping his Stetson as if it were precious cargo. Ray's suspicions were confirmed when out of the cab behind Benny climbed none other than Thatcher herself.

When Benny caught Ray's attention, he gave a smile and a wave. Ray waved back as Benny led Meg over to the dugout.

Meg caught the look of surprise on Vecchio's face. '_So, he wasn't expecting me. Why am I not surprised?_' She shot a look of irritation at Fraser's back.

The look turned into a polite smile as Meg greeted Lt. Welsh in the dugout. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant," she said, shaking his hand.

Welsh returned the greeting. "Hello, Inspector. I wasn't aware you'd be here today. Can't say I'm surprised to see The Big Red One here, but I'd have thought you'd have better ways to spend your Saturday."

"Well, Fraser said it was for charity, and I to admit, I'm looking forward to getting back on the mound again," she replied.

"Oh, you're a pitcher? That's great," said Lt. Welsh. While their senior officers continued their conversation, Ray pulled Benny aside.

"What is she doing here, Fraser?" Ray asked in a slightly accusatory tone.

"I invited her. You said you needed a pitcher, and I felt that Inspector Thatcher would fit the bill perfectly." Fraser explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, thanks for trying to help, but I'm not sure we really need _her_," Ray answered. The disdain in his voice was clear in the way he emphasized the last word.

"Ray, please. Just giver her a chance," Ben pleaded with his friend. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at how talented she really is. I happen to know that she is an experienced pitcher, and that she had an Earned Run Average of 1.3 over thirty games. You could do worse."

This surprised Ray. He didn't know she had any other talent than making Fraser's life hell. "All right, buddy. I suppose it couldn't hurt."

Benny gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ray."

Ray grinned back. "Yeah, forget about it." He looked his Canadian friend up and down. "Nice hat, by the way. Are you playing, too?"

"Actually, I was hoping to participate."

" I didn't know they had softball up in the Yukon."

"Well, Ray, they don't. The environment isn't exactly conducive to such an activity." Benny answered. "However, while I've never actually played before, I have watched games, and of course, my grandmother's library had a book on the subject, so do have an understanding-"

Ray cut him off before he started rambling. "Okay, okay. I get it. So, what position do you want to play?"

Fraser ran his thumb along his eyebrow. "Well, if I may, I'd like to try playing catcher."

The significance of that was not lost on Ray. Benny wanted to play catcher so that he could be close to Thatcher. "I don't see a problem with that, Benny, but Welsh is actually the manager of the team, so we'll have to run it by him."

"Understood." Benny replied. They turned and walked over to Welsh, who had by this time moved out to the pitcher's mound with Meg. Ben watched her start to warm up, and thought that she looked very natural. She seemed to already be more relaxed, and that made him glad.

Ray and Ben came up to Welsh, and asked if Benny could play catcher. Welsh didn't have a problem with it, so it was settled as far as he was concerned. He went back to the dugout to find positions for everyone else. Meg, on the other hand, was surprised. Since when could he play softball? She looked over at him, and found him giving her a small smile.

"Inspector, would it be alright with you if I catch while you pitch?" Fraser asked. "I know some pitchers are particular about who catches them."

Meg smiled back at him. "Of course, Fraser. I'm sure you'll be fine. At any rate, I know you better than I know everyone else here, so that should work in our favor. Take your position behind the plate, and we'll get warmed up."

Fraser smiled back at her. "Understood, Sir," he called as he made his way toward home plate.

"You know, since we're not on duty, you don't have to keep calling me Sir. This is supposed to be fun, so relax, and call me Meg," She answered as she threw him an impressive underhand pitch.

Ben caught the ball easily and threw it back. With a calm that belied his inner jubilation, he replied, "Of course, Meg, as you wish. By the same token, please feel free to call me Benton, or even Ben, if you wish."

They kept throwing the ball back and forth, while Ray watched the two Canadians. Benny was right, she did have a good arm, he noticed. He also noticed that there was more than just a softball flying between them. There were some sparks, too. Ray chuckled softly to himself. "Good luck with her, Benny. You're going to need it," he murmured .

"All right, everyone!" Lt. Welsh called out. "Let's get this practice started already. I want Chicago's Finest to be the best!" Everyone cheered enthusiastically, and the practice got underway.


End file.
